


This work has no title

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Softcore Bondage, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I th9ught a69ut what y9u suggested last week… and I think y9u need to hurry up and get h9me.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This work has no title

‘Get h9me s9 I can-’

…no, that didn’t sound right.

‘Are y9u alm9st d9ne with-’

No…

‘I th9ught a69ut what y9u suggested last week… and I think y9u need to hurry up and get h9me.'

That would suffice for now. You send the text and pace Cronus’s apartment, feeling a bundle of nerves in your stomach that won’t seem to go away. There’s no going back now. You’ve told him what’s up and there’s no way you’re taking that back.

You settle down onto Cronus’s bed and open your laptop, which blinks quietly on the mattress beside you. Your phone vibrates and you nearly fall off of the bed, scrambling to take a look.

‘oh my god wvhat do you havwe planned?'

You look up at the ceiling.

Oh, you know. Just going to make a blind attempt to dominate the fuck out of you like you asked, only knowing how to do so through tutorials read on the internet and Cosmo sex tips that you aren’t even sure were written by somebody human.

‘D9n’t w9rry ab9ut it. <3 C9me h9me s9 I can ride my fuckt9y.’

You feel yourself blushing, tossing the phone away and then staring at your laptop again. You aren’t even reading the article, just looking at the advertisements pictured on the margins, scantily clad women in your area who want to hook up with YOU!

It is a long while before Cronus responds. Almost five minutes.

‘jesus christ wvhat are you tryin to do givwe me a boner in class??? im gonna wvash your mouth out wvith cum later you dirty boy.’

How does he do it. You flop backwards onto the bed, writhing, curling up around Cronus’s pillow and then groaning into it. This was going to be a disaster.

The thought of actually having cum in your mouth makes your gorge rise a little, and you gulp back the feeling and cringe.

‘Just get h9me. I’m s9 ready.’

‘class is just getting out be there in 10’

You decide that now would be a good time to actually get horny.

You slide off the bed and start to undress, folding your clothes neatly and setting them near your backpack. You know the door is locked, you know there is nobody looking, but you feel self conscious anyway. Sighing weakly, you feel the knot in your stomach tighten as you sit on the bed and remove your socks before moving to his closet and finding a t-shirt to slide on.

It hangs off one shoulder. Of course it does. What sort of bottom would you be if it didn’t?

You push your laptop away and lay back on the pillows, pulling the collar of the shirt up around your face and then taking a deep breath of his smell. Wonderful. At least that puts you in the right mindset, breathing slow as you close your eyes, propping up one leg as your hand wanders down your stomach.

You think, as you start to stroke yourself to life. About your boyfriend, who you care very deeply for and who you apparently have great chemistry and amazing sex with. His smell, the way he feels under your fingers. His hot swimmer bod. You can’t help but grin somewhat at the thought, staring up at the ceiling.

You suppose you have to get in the dominating mood.

You were going to just let him relax. Undress him. Belt his hands to the headboard while you took your sweet time in making him harder than a rock. Then you would ride him senseless and everybody would be happy.

Cronus needed to hurry up. Right the fuck now. How dare he make me wait. You swallow hard, feeling the knot of nerves starting to smolder somewhat.

You sit up wildly as keys jingle across the apartment. You give the room a once-over briefly before adjusting your hair a little bit. Get in here get in here get in here. You hear him dump his backpack, unzip his jacket, hang it up. Kick off his shoes.

“Baaaaabe?”

“I’m in here.”

“I figured as m- oh hello.”

You give Cronus your best bedroom eyes (you probably just look high as a kite), making no effort to hide the fact that you’re hard, you’re ready for him. You can practically see him pop a woodie. Heart pounding, you stand, crossing the room to meet him in the doorway.

Leaning up, you grip the front of his shirt to bring him down to meet you into a kiss. He starts to put his arms around you, but you take his wrists rather sharply, giving them a squeeze. “Not yet.” You murmur into his mouth, “Wait until I say so.”

He makes a little protesting noise. You step backwards with him, doing a gentle rotation so that he has to walk backwards. You back him against the bed, where he sits, still having his wrists captive.

You straddle him, resting your weight on his thighs as you pull your hands up the front of his shirt, dragging the fabric up to expose his delectable midriff, then his chest, his toned collar and shoulders as he lifts his arms to remove the garment. You pull away, very casually fold it, then let it drop to the ground near your feet. You take a moment to eye fuck him as he scoots back somewhat, chewing your bottom lip.

Your boyfriend is a hottie with a body. How did you get so lucky?

“Down.” You put your hand in the center of his chest and give him a little push. He lays back as you crawl over him, cock throbbing weakly to remind you that it was still there. Leaning in, you press damp kisses to his jaw, his neck, his collar. You bite experimentally, you can feel him tense as you suck at his neck. He lifts his arms, you pull away sharply. “No.”

They flop back at his sides, you feel him gripping the bedsheets instead as you prowl down the length of his body, dragging your mouth down his chest, licking his nipple experimentally before moving to his stomach, your hands resting at his sides. He clenches his hands in the bedsheet, you hear him make a pleased noise as you kiss his cut lines, that sexy v-shape where his hips transition into his groin.

You eye his crotch. His jeans are straining a bit. You smirk and settle yourself onto one thigh, leaning down and slowly, tremulously slowly, start to undo his belt buckle. You can hear every clink and shift of leather as you seperate them, then pull on the buckle end, dragging his belt out of each loop until it’s free in your hands.

The noise is violent and startling when you snap the belt with a little grin, crawling up Cronus’s body and sitting on his chest. You take his hands, press them together, loop the belt around them, pushing them back to belt them to the headboard.

And then you can’t figure out how to actually do that. You need to secure him, and you can’t do that with just the buckle binding his hands. And you certainly can’t tie the belt in a knot.

You hang your head, heart hammering with nerves and embarrassment.“…I can’t actually get this, hang on, please.”

He chuckles a little, shrugging. “I probably couldn’t either.”

And then that, right there, that little bit of encouragement is literally what you need. After a pause, you figure it out and secure him. He strains a bit, he can’t move his arms. You look at his face, pleased to see that it’s flushed.

You return your attention to his crotch. The snap of his button coming undone, you think, might be the sexiest thing ever, in the room that’s so quiet you can hear each other’s breathing. Every tooth of the zipper as it unhooks. You stare at him the whole time, keeping his gaze, holding eye contact as you jerk at his pants somewhat, indicating that he should arch off the bed so you can pull them down.

When he does, you drag his boxers down with them and manage to tangle them and his jeans around his calves. You stare hungrily down at his body, at his cock, flushed and swollen because of you and it just makes you… sort of… want to…

“…if you ask nicely, I’ll suck it for you.”

Cronus’s eyes go very wide.

“…please suck me off.”

“That’s not nice enough.”

“Please please please suck my dick, Kanny, please.”

“How bad do you want me to do it?”

“So bad. Sooooo so so sosofriggin’badplease.”

You bow your head over it. It really is an interesting looking thing, isn’t it?

This is the closest you’ve ever had your face to it. You wonder if he can feel your breath.

“Please. I’m begging you. Please suck my cock, Kankri, please. I-I really, really want you to.”

Wrinkling your nose, you use your thumb to wipe away a bead of precum at the tip before you take the head into your mouth. Cronus makes a noise, then lets his breath out in a long sigh as you explore it with your tongue, feeling the tiny, subtle ridges and grooves.

The taste, as far as you’re concerned, is nothing like you’ve tasted before. It’s very… it’s really… um?

You make a wet noise as you pull away. Cronus gasps, then whines.

“That doesn’t taste nearly as bad as I thought it would.”

“What did you expect?” Cronus snorted, “It’s clean, Kanny, just tastes like skin and sweat, probably.”

“…I guess so.”

You bow your head over it again and try to see how much you can take into your mouth at once. The answer is not much before it becomes too much for you to handle, and you feel your gag reflex lurch somewhat. You suck on it thoughtfully, taking the rest of his length in your hand and squeezing it playfully, he tenses as you stroke your hand up the base.

Your other hand braces on his hairless thigh, you feel him clenching his muscles as you slowly, sloooowly suck his cock. You figure that the slower you do it, the more Cronus will just think you’re teasing him as opposed to not knowing what the fuck you’re doing, which is actually the case.

You lick, suck, swipe your head around he head of his dick. You rub the flat of your tongue against his f-spot, which makes him shift on the bed. You stare up at him a moment, nuzzling his prick and then kissing the side of it.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

“Does it feel good?”

“God yeah. You know how much I’ve wanted this..” He arches his hips a little bit, you reprimand him with a glare. He whines, straining at the belt. “I’m so. Friggin’. Ready. To be in there.”

“Not yet.”

“Soon?”

“I’ll fuck you when I’m damn ready to fuck you, how about that?”

You abandon his cock in lieu of biting his hip, deciding that his punishment will be for you to leave hickeys in mildly inconvenient locations where the rest of the swim team will see them.

He wants so bad to jerk off, you can totally tell. He arches his back wantonly, headboard creaking, as you leave another mark on the inside of his thigh.

Then you pull away, and he whines again, breathing hard. You look at his face as you climb off the bed, pacing around it to the nightstand drawer, which you open. “…you bought more condoms. Good. I’m going to let you cum inside me as long as you wear one.”

“Thank you.”

Your cock has gone somewhat soft from lack of attention, but you don’t mind. You’ll get it back in no time. The bottle of lube is there, which you retrieve, as well as a foil square. You leave that at your side for now, instead straddling his chest again and lubing up your fingers. “Almost ready,” You croon softly, leaning down to kiss his lips. He gasps as you bite sharply at his bottom one and you pull away, reaching behind you.

When you penetrate yourself, you gasp. First one finger, then two, and you roll your hips somewhat against your digits and arch your back. You’re putting on somewhat of a show for him and he knows. Moaning somewhat, you finger yourself, lips parted. “Yes,” You murmur, “That’s good… that feels so nice, fucking myself… don’t you wish I was fucking your cock instead?”

“Yes.”

“Wouldn’t you rather me ride you nice and slow until you can’t stand it any more? Don’t you want so bad for me to have you deep inside me while I sit on your cock?”

“Please.”

“Please what.”

“Please ride me please I just want to fuck you so bad-”

“I could always just cum from fucking myself, you know,” You remind him, bracing your free hand on his chest, “Then just leave you here. But I won’t, that would be terrible.” Slowly, you pull your fingers out of yourself and return to his cock. You unwrap the condom with your teeth.

“Please baby please I’m so ready,” Cronus mumbles, lifting his hips eagerly as you remove the thing from its wrapper. You examine it critically, making sure you’re putting it on in the right direction, then start to roll it down along the length of his cock. The lube comes next, coating it. Without even thinking you wipe the excess off on your own chest before bracing yourself above him, using one hand to guide the tip of his cock.

“…do you want it?” You purr, rubbing the head of his cock against your ass tantalizingly. He keens somewhat.

“Please, god, yeah.”

Slowly, you take him in, sinking down onto his cock and feeling yours immediately throb. You gasp as you fill yourself, careful to brace yourself on either side of him so you don’t go too hard, and, once hilted, you squeeze him tightly, he lets out a soft cry that you didn’t expect to hear.

Then you start to go, dragging yourself off, then back on, using him for leverage as you rock steadily back and forth on him. You use his cock without putting much thought into it, clenching as he pulls out.

You move faster. Your body flushes hotly, you feel Cronus panting and groaning under you, straining incredibly hard at the belt, which, you are proud to note, doesn’t even flinch. You see his fingers twitching, he wants to grab you so bad, wants to hold your hips and slam his cock into you, but you aren’t going to let him.

“You’re being so good,” You breathe, “So good and hard for me, what a good boy. Mmm, yes, I love your fat cock in me, it fills me up so good I can hardly stand it…”

“K-Kankri,” He chokes out, looking dazed, body trembling as he strains to work his way deeper into you. “I’m gonna cum, real soon, please don’t stop-”

Then, of course, you do stop, and Cronus actually does the sweetest little thing where he thrashes and makes an aggravated groan, kicking the bed somewhat irritatedly. He gasps sharply as you vice around him again, about ¾ of the way inside. “Gooooood,” He moans, arching hips hips desperately. You lift yourself up somewhat so you move with his cock instead of moving it inside you. “Please I’m so close!”

You casually start to jerk off, sitting comfortably on his cock and staring him in the face as you stroke yourself.

“You’re killin’ me, chief!” He begs you, you try to keep your face impassive as he rolls his hips again, needy and eager, and he lets out a little whine of protest as you slowly, very slowly, start to pull him out of you. “Kankri come on no no no baby please let me cum, please I can’t-” And then, much to your surprise, he starts to buck, and you can only gasp in shock and hang on while he feverishly tries to make himself cum.

“Cronus don’t you dare-”

“AaahhhIcan’thelpitI’msorryfuckI’mcumming-”

You feel him throbbing in you as he climaxes, trying to shove himself as deep in you as possible. Eventually he grinds to a slow stop, panting hard, his eyes watering somewhat.

You stare down at him, mouth agape.

“I’m… I’m sorry okay don’t look at me like that-”

“Fine,” You chirp sweetly, cock aching by now as you gingerly pull off of him. You drag the condom off as well, knot it neatly to seal it, and then let it casually fall off one side of the bed. He looks unnerved as you crawl up his body and settle your weight onto his chest, taking the base of your cock in one hand while the other rests on his shoulder. “If you’re gonna do what you want, I’m gonna do what I want.”

Then you start to jerk off. Your orgasm won’t be long, you’ve been focusing so much on pleasing him that you didn’t realize how bad you needed to get off. Your cock is slippery and hard as you stroke yourself in his face, letting go of his shoulder and bracing yourself on he headboard instead, sitting up a bit as you position yourself to let him have it.

“God just not in the eye please-”

You lean back somewhat, arching as you start to cum, and first you feel it burning sweetly in your hips and then it leaves you, and you grind yourself down onto Cronus’s chest wetly as you cry out, body quivering as you slowly start to come down.

“…I said not in the eye.”

Oh my god you gave him a facial what the fuck were you thinking he’s going to absolutely kill you-

“I’m… sorry?” You turn bright red, something that has nothing to do with your ebbing arousal, “Oh my god-” You cover your mouth in mortification, looking nervously at him, examining your handiwork. A tiny sense of satisfaction tickles at the back of your brain, and you can’t help but twitch a smile.

“No, no, it’s fine, I just-” Cronus is talking awkwardly, out of one side of his mouth because you got it on his fucking lips you idiot- “…help, will you?”

You lean off of him, looking under the bed for the roll of paper towel that you know is there and bring it up, tearing off a couple of pieces and starting to clean him up, grinning.

Jizz grosses you out once it’s out in the open, you decide, wadding up the towel as he opens his other eye, blinking. You toss it aside and start to undo his wrists. You can see lines in the skin where he strained against the leather of the belt, and when that clinks off the side of the bed, he sets up and nabs you into a hug.

“Okay, that was awesome,” He starts to kiss your neck, your face, squeezing you adoringly to him. “Can we do that again?”

“Maybe,” You laugh a little bit, “Next time you can try to do me, okay?”

“I can probably manage that.” He teases, nosing your ear before pulling away to look you in the face. He grins. You grin back, sheepish.

Cronus gives you an eskimo kiss. “For the record,” He continues, “I actually don’t mind being used as your personal fucktoy, okay?”

You give a nervous chuckle, feeling pleasantly exhausted. “Duly noted…” And then you collapse onto his chest with a groan. The only thing you could dominate right now is a sandwich, and you think, maybe, that you’d better wait a little bit before attempting that again.


End file.
